The present invention comprises a Gaillardia plant, botanically known as Gaillardia aristata, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘GAIZ0005’.
‘GAIZ0005’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar has large bicolor inflorescences of a striking red and yellow color in combination with compact and semi-upright plant habit.
‘GAIZ0005’ originated from an open pollination occurring in the summer of 2007 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented plant identified as ‘D2674’, having yellow and red, bi-color inflorescences and a more vigorous and more upright plant habit than ‘GAIZ0005’.
The male parent is unknown, because this was an open pollination with a cloud of pollen from the whole population.
The resulting seeds were sown in Enkhuizen, Netherlands in March 2008. ‘GAIZ0005’ was selected as one flowering plant designated ‘L5624-12’ within the progeny of the stated cross in July 2008.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘GAIZ0005’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were propagated from the initial selection in October 2008 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.